


Making Fun

by pamma430



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sister-Sister Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamma430/pseuds/pamma430
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Hey! Could you maybe write something with Alex making fun of Kara because she can’t focus on anything but Lena’s boobs and lips?





	Making Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at alexandra-grey-danvers.tumblr.com which is also where you can send me prompts!

“You have NO idea what Lena just said to us, do you?” Alex asked Kara as they walked into the DEO and went to update the team on the situation they had at hand. They had just left a meeting with the one and only Lena Luthor after an attack on L-Corp had led to a missing antidote. They had gotten the notice of a silent alarm coming from the company earlier that morning, and even though she has super speed, Kara had never gotten up and to a call so quickly. She’d never admit it, even though everyone could see, that she had a soft spot for the Luthor.

“What?” Kara asked, narrowing her eyebrows at Alex. She had no idea what her sister was playing at, and she wasn’t sure what Alex was seeing that she wasn’t.

“We were talking about the break in, and I would put money on it that you have no idea what was even said! You were too busy looking at Lena Luthor’s, uh, personal assets.” Alex smirked, elbowing her sister in the side and wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

“Alex, I have no idea what you’re talking about! We were talking about how an alien broke in and stole the antidote.” Kara nodded, talking with her hands and shaking her head. “I think you are seeing things, dear sister. Or maybe you had a little too much to drink last night.”

Alex side-eyed Kara as they continued to make their way to the meeting room. “Kara. Please. What was the antidote for then, hm? What sickness are we now sure that someone is going to try to disperse in National City?” Alex questioned her, turning her body to face her directly and crossing her arms over her chest. 

Kara stared at her sister. She then bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground instead of at Alex. “Its...um….it’s an antidote for….um.” Kara stuttered over her words, trying to come up with some sort of the conversation that had just taken place. She knew Alex was right. 

“You have NO idea! Kara! I can’t believe that we just had a serious meeting about an imminent alien attack and all you remember is, what? Lena’s boobs looked particularly good in that dress?” Alex laughed loudly, poking Kara’s elbow and raising her eyebrows at her.

“I, you..” Kara started to deny the statement, but then felt the blush rising on her cheeks. “That dress did...hug her in all the right places. It just…” Kara shook her head, rubbing her face and then looking at Alex. “Can you blame me?” Kara looked at her, her eyes going wide.

Alex just looked at her sister with a serious face, then broke out in hysterical laughter. “You have it SO bad. Between looking at her boobs and looking at her lips? I swear I could’ve called your name twenty times and you never would’ve heard me! You wanna kiss her, so why don’t you?!” Alex exclaimed, holding onto her upper arms. “Plus, it’s just way too much fun to make fun of you and your girl crazy ways.”

“Shut up, Alex. Shut up. You..I can’t even talk to you.” Kara said, shaking her head and walking further ahead of Alex.

“Lena and Kara kissing in a tree...K-I-S…” Alex started, picking up her pace to catch up to her sister. She was going to have WAY too much fun with this.


End file.
